What Happens When Gundam Becomes Unprofitible
by The Invincible Greg And Corey
Summary: This is the characters jobs when they are poor after GW stops making any money whatsoever.... written by both Greg & Corey... characters are OOC, most of the time. BTW, that apostraphe is supposed to be at the beginning of the title... my way of getting t


**_Disclaimer:_** The Invincible Greg And Corey do not own Gundam in any way shape or…. Actually, there's no way in hell Sunrise or anyone else for that matter could disprove it if we say we did. For all you know, we could have invented the damn thing! There's NO WAY IN HELL you can say other wise for sure. Just mill that over…  
  
  


# What Happens When Gundam Becomes Unprofitable

  
Heero Yuy-  
- Heero Yuy Married into money so he really didn't have much to worry about. However, he got really bored while having a mid-life crisis (which was odd because he was only about 19 at the time) and blew it all in Vegas. Ex-  
  
Heero- Come on baby, Heero needs a new pair of… nothing I'm rich!  
Relena- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOO!!!  
Heero- OMAE O KOROUSO!!  
Relena- You're blowing all my money, you chain smoking, alcoholic, sociopath!  
Heero- That's Kevin Spencer, not me! **looks at the table** Dammit! Snake eyes! 

Relena- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOO!!!  
Heero- DAMMIT, what?!

Relena- You're drunk!

Heero- No I'm hic! not!!

Relena- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOO!!!

Heero- DAMMIT, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!!??

Heero & Relena- **realize their making a scene** heh heh… sorry…  
Heero- OMAE O KOROUSO!! **Yuy death glare** …hn… **smirks**

Relena- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOO!!! Where are you going?!

Heero- **out the door** getting the Wing ZERO cuz I see the security guys coming!

Relena- But I thought… (plot hole) the Gundams were all…

Heero- SHUT UP!

## Duo Maxwell-

-Duo went totally broke and had to work as a Mc Donald's French fry cook in new Glasgow. After a wile he got some money together and stopped living in the dumpster out back with a 6'4" black guy named buba. Ex-

Duo- **Shakes up the fries and then spits in them** heh heh the customer is always right…WHEN I SPIT IN THERE FOOD!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Manager- MAXWELL!!! What did u just say! **Pushes duo a little**

Duo- DO NOT PUSH SHINIGAMI!!! SHINIGAMI IS UNPUSHABLE! ** Jumps at the managers face scratching and biting him** 

Manager- AH HA GET HIM OFF! ** Throws duo across the kitchen**

Duo-** Gets thrown into a deep fryer and his braid gets caught** AHHHHHH! IT BURNS!! ** Tries to get free but his braid is to tangled** 

Manager- YOUR FIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!

Duo- NO IM FRIEING!

### Trowa Barton/ Triton Bloom-

- Trowa, being as he is, did the only thing that you'd think he would. He remained the quiet disturbed non-happy clown guy that gets knives hurled past his head by his at-times irritable sister. This could sometimes cause problems… Ex.

  
Trowa- **Strapped to a giant spinning wheel** …

Catherine- Now I'm going to hurl knives at your head at upwards of 80mph! **smiles nicely and giggles**  
Trowa- … um, don't you mean hurl them _by_ my head at 80mph? …  
Catherine- Nope. You forgot to do the dishes again this morning, Trow-chan!  
Trowa- … gulp  
Catherine- Now Trowa, are you going to do the dishes and your other chores from now on? **Smiles sweetly**  
Trowa- Yes! Yes! **nods furiously**  
Catherine- Okay then! **begins her knife throwing act**  
Trowa- **gets hit in both arms and one leg with knives** muffled, Kenny like scream I said I would! Dear God!!!!!  
Catherine- Oops! Ah well, at least I didn't hit you in the head!  
Trowa--.-*   
Catherine- now for the sword throwing act!  
Trowa- … shit …  
Catherine- Now should I use the extra jagged or the flame swords….  
Trowa- Where the hell is Quatre when you need him….  
Catherine- What's your opinion, Trowa?  
Trowa- …  
Catherine- Trowa?  
Trowa- …  
Catherine- Trowa!!  
Trowa-…  
Catherine- TROWA!!! . **Yuy death glare**  
Trowa- **motions for her to come over to him**  
Catherine- **walks over to him, smiling the whole while** Yes??  
Trowa- **uses various sign language to get Catherine to untie him so he can write something**  
Catherine- Okay! **unties Trowa**  
Trowa- snickers **runs off**  
Catherine- I thought I hit you in the leg with a knife!  
Trowa- **pauses to contemplate this new development** I don't care! ** continues to run off**  


Quatre Reberba Winner-  
- Quatre lost his great fortune with a basketball bet with is 29 sisters. Now he tests dune buggies in Asia while eating Mr. Noodles. He once had a whole army that would follow him to the death…. They were part of the bet….

Quartre- God Dammit… this chicken and beef isn't beefy enough!

Slave driver-Get back to work peon before I whip you servile more times to my likening.

Quartre- But u already whipped me 69 times!

Slave driver- **whips Quartre in the eye**

Quartre- ACK! MY DAMM EYE! **Drops to his knees crying**whimpers your luck I didn't have my goggles on whimpers some more

Slave driver- well you didn't did yah dune buggy boy?? ** cracks the whip in the air**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Quartre- cowers oh god! Some one help me!

Trowa- **Roars in an Asian dune buggy and picks up Quartre**

Quartre- Hey thanks you saved me!

Trowa- Hell no. I just don't want to die alone.

Quartre- Wa…what do u mean?? 

Catherine- ** Drives in a monster truck after them running over the slave driver**

Slave driver- splat  
  
Chang Wufei-  
- Alas, poor Wu-man was left homeless and jobless after the wars because… well he really doesn't have any non-fighting skills. He's even not to good at his current job; panhandling for money or food at a New Jersey turnpike.  
  
Wufei (whispers)- so hungry   
Passer-by- What did you say son?  
Wufei- I said you're a weakling!! Now give me all your money!!  
Passer-by- Are you robbing me?!  
Wufei-….. Yes! **draws his katana**  
Passer-by- AHH!!  
Wufei- You scream like a woman, weakling!!  
Passer-by- I'll take you to court for this! I will have justice!  
Wufei- **realizes he's not being just and flops down** sighs Can I have some money…. **shudders** please?  
Passer-by- Awww… okay, you can have a nice, shiny toonie.  
Wufei- **blinks** What the fuck's a toonie? **Wufei death glare**  
Passer-by- Canadian currency. It's two bucks.  
Wufei- **blinks** Two bucks? INJUSTICE!!!  
Passer-by- Eeeermm… **backs up, then turns and flees**  
Wufei- Dammit! **Pop's out the middle of the toonie** Well shit. Now I have a nifty ball marker. **pauses** Did I just say nifty? It's been peaceful way too long… hey who am I talking too? **flicks the other half of the toonie and beans a cross walk guard in the head**  
Cross Walk Guard (CWG)- Ow! **hits the ground**  
Wufei- Haha! Nataku and I have defeated another unjust bastard!  
CWG- **stands up** OMAE O KOROUSO!!!  
Wufei- Shit. En guard, weakling! **uses his sword to duel with CWG who uses the STOP sign**  
Wufei- **stabs CWG in the eye** I win!   
CWG- Owowowowowowowowowow!! SWEETMERCIFULCRAPGODAMMITMARYMOTHEROFJESUSWIFETOJOSEPHWHO'SNOTTHEFATHEROFCHRIST etc.  
Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Relena, Duo & Buba in an Asian Dune Bugy- **drive in**

Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Relena, & Duo in an Asian Dune Bugy-Quick Wufei! Get the hell in!  
Wufei- Not with you weaklings!  
Quatre, Heero, Relena, & Duo in an Asian Dune Bugy- Seriously Wufei, Trowa's sister is gonna kill us!  
Trowa-…  
Wufei- You weaklings are afraid of a mere woman? I defeated this Cross Walk Guard single handed. I can handle Trowa's sister. **snorts**  
Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Relena, & Duo in an Asian Dune Bugy- Your funeral! Step on it Buba!  
Buba- k  
Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Relena, Duo & Buba in an Asian Dune Bugy- **race off**  
Wufei- **turns to see Cathy in a giant Monster Truck a few feet in front of him** eep.

Catherine- DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! **squashes Wufei**  
Wufei- **squashed** INJUSTICE!!!!

**The End!!!**

The Invincible Greg and Corey- Write a review, dammit!! To not write a review would be…   
Wufei- INJUSTICE!!!  
The Invincible Greg and Corey- Thank You Wufei.  
Wufei-Weakling! INJUSTICE!!! INJUSTICE!!! **INJUSTICE!!!  
**Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Relena, Duo & Buba in an Asian Dune Bugy from far away- Shut up Wufei!!!!  
The Invincible Greg And Corey- Thank You Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Relena, Duo & Buba in an Asian Dune Bugy from far away! And thank you reader! (write a damn review!)


End file.
